legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
LEGO Minifigures: Character Encyclopedia
LEGO Minifigures: Character Encyclopedia est un livre sur les dix séries de Minifigures sorties entre 2010 et 2013. Il a été édité en version originale par Dorling Kindersley le 1er mai 2013 et reste à ce jour inédit en version française. Il comprend une minifigurine du soldat de plomb. Par ailleurs, une version Kindle mise à jour est disponible depuis le 3 février 2014 : elle comporte les mentions des Minifigures incluses dans le film La Grande Aventure LEGO ainsi qu'une vue sur la onzième série et la série spéciale consacrée au film. Description éditeur Jump into the weird and wonderful world of LEGO Minifigures ! Get to know the music-loving Disco Dude, the seafaring Pirate Captain, the blushing Bride, and all the amazing collectible Minifigures from series 1 to 10. Table des matières How a Minifigure is Made |Cheerleader • Circus Clown • Super Wrestler • Tribal Hunter • Skater • Deep Sea Diver • Cowboy • Nurse • Magician • Demolition Dummy • Forestman • Ninja • Caveman • Spaceman • Robot • Zombie }} |Pharaoh • Explorer • Surfer • Lifeguard • Traffic Cop • Mime • Vampire • Witch • At the Beach • Spartan Warrior • Skier • Karate Master • Maraca Man • Ringmaster • Weightlifter • Disco Dude • Pop Star }} |Samurai Warrior • Sumo Wrestler • Space Alien • Space Villain • Fisherman • Snowboarder • Tennis Player • Baseball Player • In the Caves • Rapper • Hula Dancer • Tribal Chief • Race Car Driver • Pilot • Mummy • Elf • Gorilla Suit Guy }} |Musketeer • Street Skater • Artist • Kimono Girl • Sailor • Surfer Girl • Punk Rocker • Viking • At the Circus • Ice Skater • Soccer Player • Crazy Scientist • The Monster • Hockey Player • Werewolf • Lawn Gnome • Hazmat Guy }} |Gangster • Detective • Lizard Man • Zookeeper • Lumberjack • Evil Dwarf • Gladiator • Boxer • Most Wanted • Small Clown • Fitness Instructor • Cave Woman • Egyptian Queen • Ice Fisherman • Snowboarder Guy • Royal Guard • Graduate }} |Classic Alien • Intergalactic Girl • Roman Soldier • Minotaur • Sleepyhead • Flamenco Dancer • Genie • Leprechaun • On Tour • Surgeon • Mechanic • Clockwork Robot • Lady Liberty • Bandit • Butcher • Highland Battler • Skater Girl }} |Bunny Suit Guy • Rocker Girl • Aztec Warrior • Daredevil • Galaxy Patrol • Hippie • Bagpiper • Bride • On Stage • Ocean King • Swimming Champion • Evil Knight • Grandma Visitor • Jungle Boy • Computer Programmer • Tennis Ace • Viking Woman }} |Thespian • Conquistador • Pirate Captain • Diver • Football Player • Red Cheerleader • Lederhosen Guy • Santa • Playing Sports • Fairy • Vampire Bat • Cowgirl • Downhill Skier • Evil Robot • Alien Villainess • DJ • Businessman }} |Heroic Knight • Forest Maiden • Hollywood Starlet • Plumber • Policeman • Judge • Alien Avenger • Mr. Good and Evil • In the City • Fortune Teller • Waiter • Cyclops • Mermaid • Roller Derby Girl • Battle Mech • Chicken Suit Guy • Roman Emperor }} |Warrior Woman • Librarian • Sad Clown • Decorator • Sky Diver • Baseball Fielder • Grandpa • Trendsetter • Roman Commander • Bumblebee Girl • Revolutionary Soldier • Motorcycle Mechanic • Sea Captain • Medusa • Paintball Player • Tomahawk Warrior • Mr. Gold • Toy Soldier • Welcome, Toy Soldier }} Index Aknowledgments Figurine Soldat de plomb.jpg|Soldat de plomb|link=Soldat de plomb Galerie Contenu LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia 1.jpg|Ringmaster et Weightlifter LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia 2.jpg|Elf et Gorilla Suit Guy LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia 3.jpg|Small Clown et Fitness Instructor LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia 4.jpg|Sleepyhead et Flamenco Dancer LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia 5.jpg|Genie et Leprechaun LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia 6.jpg|Highland Battler et Skater Girl LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia 7.jpg|Chicken Suit Guy et Roman Emperor Promotion LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia Toy Soldier 1.jpg|Figurine mystère LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopedia Toy Soldier 2.jpg|Soldat de plomb 5002483.jpg|Poster Notes *Le livre a été mis en vente sur le LEGO Shop sous le numéro 5002506 aux États-Unis et au Canada. en:LEGO Minifigures: Character Encyclopedia Catégorie:Livres Catégorie:Encyclopédies Catégorie:Minifigures Catégorie:2013